1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rehabilitation device that facilitates increased freedom of movement for a recovering patient while in bed. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a patient movement and exercise surface for placement under a patient's hips to allow lower body exercises and therapy to be conducted without interference from blankets or sheets on the bed. The board includes a smooth surface upper surface that allows a patient to be supported above bed sheets and engage in leg and hip rehabilitation activities with minimal friction, while a high friction lower surface keeps the device in place while deployed.
Many knee, hip and other lower body surgeries are conducted each year. When patients undergo a major surgery of this type, they typically require physical therapy in the form of lower body movement and exercise to accelerate recovery, build strength in the affected area and regain full use to the repaired area. These types of surgeries can make a patient bed ridden for significant periods, during which time it is imperative for the patient to remain compliant to any prescribed therapy and exercise routines. Generally this entails working with physical therapists or other health care professionals, or even with family members in the home. Therapy increases blood flow, increases strength, improves range of motion after the surgery and focuses the patient on becoming ambulatory once again.
Many of the therapy routines for patients just after major hip or knee surgery requires the activity to be performed while remaining in bed. This involves first separating the patient from the bed coverings to allow freedom of movement. The patient's inherent weakness after the surgery or in general, combined with bunching or tangling with bed sheets can significantly hinder movement and physical therapy exercises. The patient's legs and hip areas must be separated from the bed to allow different leg and hip motions while preventing the patient from sinking into the mattress or requiring too much traction on the patient. Binding and tangling of the sheets can cause increased friction, reducing patient range of motion, physical exertion and possible discomfort. If a patient cannot conduct the exercises appropriately, recovery time is prolonged and compliance with the exercises is reduced. This can lead to an increase in long term medical costs, future mobility and even quality of life for the patient after the surgery. Patients having hip and knee replacement surgery with inadequate recovery or therapy thereafter can suffer from joint stiffness or lack of a full range of motion, which can result in gait abnormalities and pain.
The present invention provides a means of separating a patient in a bed from the underlying sheets and provides a rigid, planar surface upon which to engage in therapy exercises. The upper surface of the device is low friction to allow easy sliding of the patient's leg thereacross, reducing traction on the patient and allowing full range of motion during sliding and bending exercises. The lower surface of the device is adapted to remain in position on the bed while the device is deployed. The structure of the device includes a first rounded end and a flat second end to form a triangularly tapering section of unitary and thin material. The material forms a rigid or semi-rigid structure that allows a patient to place his or her leg and hip region on the device upper surface to separate the patient from the mattress and sheets. This prevents the patient from tangling in the bed sheets during movement or sinking into the bed. The device is designed to be deployed by physical therapists, nurses and other patient care providers for use with patients after a major lower body surgery or during long term bed stays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to exercise and medical support boards. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to boards having specific shapes, contours and other features to facilitate exercising thereon, or for patient support in the case of medical support boards. None of the patents discloses a three sided board for insertion beneath a patient to provide a planar surface that reduces friction and surface traction for a patient while engaging in therapeutic recovery exercises after major surgery. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,914 to Treat discloses a patient positioning device comprising a flexible sheet having a friction-type upper surface and a low friction lower surface. A patient is placed on the upper surface, where the patient stays in position relative to the sheet as the lower surface provides a low friction interface between the sheet and a patient's bed or gurney. Loop handles along the longitudinal ends provide a healthcare practitioner to grip the sheet and forcibly slide the patient with the sheet having increased purchase of the sheet. The sheet and handles can be utilized to lift the patient from the bed and create a soft stretcher two or more individuals could utilize to hand carry a patient if required. The Treat device is a flexible structure having handles for physically sliding a prone patient unable to move themselves without assistance. The structure is not sufficient for enabling a patient to support themselves above a hospital bed and engage in lower body movement during physical therapy. The Treat device is a movement and carrying device.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,681 to Baulch, which discloses a patient lift board comprising a rigid board adapted to extend from behind a person's head to the base of their hips. The board first side contacts a bedding surface and includes a smooth surface having no protrusions. The board second side includes attached padding therealong to comfortably support a patient's head and spine, while manual engagement openings through the board allows unassisted sliding and lifting movement of a patient by a single practitioner while the patient's head and neck are supported. A wedge member is also disclosed for positioning a patient at an incline using the padded and rigid board. While the Baulch device discloses a medical support board, the Baulch board is concerned with neck and spine support for an injured patient. The board includes padding and is concerned with controlled movement and placement of a patient within a bed without undue movement or stress on the patient's neck. The present invention is a planar surface that supports untangled movements and a surface and reduces traction between the user's hips and a hospital bed mattress. The intent and structure of the Baulch device is significantly different from that of the present invention.
Several design patents have also been disclosed for exercise boards of various shape and construction. These devices fulfill a respective need in the art for exercise supports and surfaces, but fail to disclose an in-bed lower body support surface that assists a patient in hip and knee rehabilitation activities. The present device is structured having a uniform, low friction upper surface to separate the patient's hips from the bedding to facilitate free movement of the hip, leg and knee joint, which allows a health care professional or assistant to more readily lift or slide the patient's hips and legs without entangling the patient within the bed sheets. The device shape is unique in its simplicity, allowing the board to be inserted below a patient's hip and leg with minimal effort or discomfort for the patient, while the high friction lower surface prevents movement of the device while being utilized for exercises.
The present invention comprises a planar structure having a defined shape and surfaces that facilitate lower body movement thereon while a patient is prone or sitting in a bed. The device reduces friction between a patient and the patient's bed while attempting to regain function and range of motion during physical therapy sessions. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing patient physical therapy devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.